


A Very Special Anniversary

by DanOfVulcan



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Tuckerreed, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: It's Trip and Malcolm's Anniversary, and Trip's decided to indulge one of Malcolm's fantasies.
Relationships: Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Very Special Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a fic I had promised back in 2017 to a friend of mine from Tumblr. As so many times in life, we lost contact; I hope they are doing well. But I had promised them a birthday fic, and that it should be kind of a crack-fic. This is my take on a crack-fic. LOL.
> 
> This one is unbeta'd as well, so any and all mistakes are mine, and mine alone. Hope you guys enjoy!

Trip Tucker inspected himself in the floor-length mirror; to say he was unsure of what to make of it all would be an understatement.

He considered, not for the first time, to step back, to put an end, to say “No, Malcolm, this is too much”. 

Could he be blamed if he did? After all, there really is only so much one could endure in the name of love.

“Well,” Trip thought as he ran his hands over the fabric, “maybe I’m overreacting”. He turned from the mirror, not entirely convinced, but he did it anyways. He had, after all, agreed to it.

Sure you could say, dear reader, that he was under no obligation to endure anything he wasn’t comfortable with. However, he did ask Malcolm about kinks. So you can see his predicament when the latter told Trip about this very peculiar interest of his.

Trip could still picture it: Malcolm’s face blushing -- clear sign of shyness -- as he opened up to his husband-to-be.

“It’s all very classy,” had been Malcolm’s words. “The fabric is really soft, too,” he had added.

“Real cotton, Malcolm?”

“Yes.”

Trip examined the fabric, moving the folded contents from hand to the other; the colors were childish, he thought, but then again… “I suppose it gets hot…”

“Not really,” Malcolm replied. “We won’t exert ourselves, you know”. He glanced over at his fiancé as Trip moved the fabric about, inspecting it seemingly mindlessly.

“O.k.” Trip said. “I’m up to it”. 

“Thank you, Trip.”

“Don’t mention it, Malcolm”.

Don’t mention it indeed.

Now Trip was in it to the neck, and there was no turning back now. Doing so would embarrass Malcolm deeply, and knowing the Brit as he did, Trip was sure it could cause a blemish on their relationship. A permanent blemish. Besides, Trip considered, not for the first time since agreeing to it all, and certainly not the first time that night since donning the attire, it would soon be over.

After all, what harm could be done?

The blonde turned away from the mirror -- the white and blue stripes were somewhat nauseating -- and moved over to the counter to pour himself a shot of whiskey. As he reached over to grab the bottle his hand missed it by a hair, causing it to rock and rattle all the other bottles on the tray. Trip cursed himself mentally for it, since he had forgotten to remove the damned headpiece. Doing so, he set aside the yellow colored monstrosity, and proceeded to fill up the cup -- a double shot, he decided, would be needed to see him through the very first stages of it all.

The fiery Tennessee drink shot down Trip’s throat, fiery as his nerves were, not at all easing his tempers; the blonde had never felt less sexy in his entire life. He did, however, to his credit, drink another gulp and let it rest, in due time the drink eased his ideas and emotions, and came to his senses. He was, he decided, being a tad bit selfish and childish; close-minded, almost. He could almost hear Jon’s voice telling him to be open to new experiences -- he quickly brushed that idea aside because this certainly wasn’t the time to bear Jon in mind.

He did the same when a vision of T’Pol materialized in his mind; her monotone telling him to keep an open mind to different forms of romantic and sexual expressions.

Finally, after three double shots, two of which were downed in quick succession, Trip turned back to the room, to face his situation.

Now, I beg of you not to judge our protagonist too harshly -- and mostly importantly not to drink like him -- for we’ve all been in a situation like his. I mean, not _exactly_ like the one he’s at, but… Well, give the guy a break, will ya? Malcolm is almost ready and the guy’s losing his mind over what’s to come..

Trip took another long, good look at himself in the mirror. The vertical white and blue stripes clothes were silly; they looked like a cheap fantasy from a distant past. Trip wouldn’t even get started on the rest of the outfit. It was so silly. The whole damn scenario, and yet, in spite of it all, it was Malcolm. It was because of Malcolm. Malcolm was there, and would be there, and it would all take place because of him.

So, to satisfy Trip’s mind and put it at ease, he came to the realization that no matter the cost, no matter how stupid it all seemed to his rational mind, the whole ordeal was worth it because Malcolm was there; his future husband would be happy because of it; their relationship would grow stronger and, because of it or in spite of it, Trip would grow closer to Malcolm. He had after all asked about it. He had inquired about his loved one’s deepest fantasies.

“Trip, are you ready?” Came Malcolm’s question from the other room.

Trip donned the yellow head, and peered through the cut-out eyes at himself in the mirror. He adjusted the lapel of the shirt where it could be read, in blue set against white, B2. “Am now”, he replied.

Shortly thereafter the door to the adjacent room opened, letting Malcolm in (whose outfit was almost identical to Trip’s, except his had a B1 on the lapel instead of Trip’s B2), just as an upbeat song started playing. 

“Bananas in Pyjamas are coming down the stairs; Bananas in Pyjamas are coming down in pairs…”

Malcolm merrily entered the room, his steps so eager as to almost look like a jig.

“Happy Anniversary, Trip”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! 
> 
> So, I got a confession to make.
> 
> As you guys can clearly tell, it's been almost three years since I had last posted a fic prior to the two I've just posted. The simple fact is, I have walked away from this ship, andStar Trek in general, but I still wanna finish what I had started. 
> 
> So, do expect a few fics over the course of the next weeks, or months! I do have a handful of fics to post -- they'll all be unbeta'd -- but at least I'll post them, and not leave you guys hanging.
> 
> Please, don't get upset or anything negative. I'm not saying I'm over with them boys, or ST for that matter, it's just that I'm more focused on other things right now.


End file.
